crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme-Adversary
A Supreme-Adversary is the ultimate personal enemy of a specific person. One's Supreme-Adversary is the absolute inverse of everything said being represents, the dark to one's light or the yin to the yang. The term "Supreme-Adversary" is derived from the word "Satan," which means "the adversary," "the opposer," or "the enemy." =List of Supreme-Adversaries= Sai Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2897 (Feena Sik) Ganthet Gurondil Entropy (Krona Kruneeghol) The Mad-Guardian (Appa Ali Apsa) Dawlakispokpok Sayd Syontul Scar/The Guardian of the Black (Eskhara) Thwarcharchura The Watcher (Uatu) Aron the Rogue-Watcher The Dark-Counsel (Vartu) Otmu the Heretic The One (Kyhnaawon) Antiphon the OverSeer The Oracle of Tzeentch (Kairos FateWeaver) SuperCat (Streaky Danvers) Red-Lantern of Sector 2814 (Dex-Starr) First-Thinker (Azmuth) Dr. Psychobos Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 0312 (Gleen) Professor Paradox (Percival Pryce) Maltruant Eon StarBeard (Jughaire Aydspeikhaere and Suhpiereius Aydspeikhaere) The Galactic-Gladiator (Ohbodientcia Aydspeikhaere and Argriihre Aydspeikhaere) Experiment 626 (Stitch Pelekai) Experiment 627 (Evile Jookiba) Experiment 629 (Leroy von Hämsterviel) Experiment 000 (Cyber Jookiba) Matter-Eater Lad (Tenzil Kem) Calorie-Queen (Taryn Loy) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3493 (Schlagg-Man) Inazuma Red-Lantern of Sector 1417/Antipathy (Ahntyie Paittheya) Sckattale the Infiltrator Percival Phyonduul Doranchatok Darthartheen =Green-Lanterns= Green-Lantern (Rond Vidar) Universo (Sarmon Vidar) Green-Lantern of Sector 0002 (Hannu) Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 0002 (Horku) Green-Lantern of Sector 0073 (Chthos-Chthas Chthatis) Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 2981 (Enkafos) Green-Lantern of Sector 0279/RRU-9-2 (Nimrod Jaeger) Cyborg-Superman (Henry Henshaw) Green-Lantern of Sector 0315 (Volk K'Nk) Igneous-Man (Reg H'Rr) An'kha'arak Obsidius Green-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Malcavier) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Mallow) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3561 (Bur'Gunza) Orange-Lantern/Yellow-Lantern of Sector 1567 (Remi Letau) Green-Lantern of Sector 0667 (Driq) Orange-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 0002 (Warp Wrap) Red-Lantern of Sector 1615 (Haggor) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2222 (Rigen Kale) Green-Lantern of Sector 0674 (Kilowog Syrghaint) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 0674 (Arkillo) Green-Lantern of Sector 0773 (Saarek Siyohnce) Yellow-Lanterns of Sector 3125 (Ena, Theo, Tria, Tessera, and Pente) Orange-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 0228 (Nat-Nat) Green-Lantern of Sector 0863 (Yhnknoucairye Thrypeile) Yellow-Lanterns of Sector 0863 (Ghyuilte Thrypeile and Phoautye Thrypeile) Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 3145 (Okhuilouse Vyydhaire) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3145 (Ojhouse Vyydhaire) Yellow-Lanterns/Black-Lanterns of Sector 3550 (Dual Eknham and Duel Eknham) Green-Lantern of Sector 0911 (Rot Lop Fan) Orange-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 0911/Sound-Dancer (Sona Beylai) Green-Lantern of Sector 1123 (Galius Zed) Red-Lantern of Sector 3544 (Zilius Zox) Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 2332 (Myrdir) Green-Lantern of Sector 1418 (Salaakk Mitthuedykhoes) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 1418 (Smithwick) Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 1679 (Kraza) Green-Lantern of Sector 2813 (Tomar-Tu) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2813 (Romat-Ru) Green-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Arisia Rrab) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Karu-Sil) Green-Lantern of Sector 2937 (Harvid Tsayad) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3492/Haasp the Hunter (Haasp Tsayad) Green-Lantern of Sector 3009 (Stel Ahptymues) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 0108 (Wick) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3201 (Sn'Hoj) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3281 (Tekik) Yellow-Lantern/Orange-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 2825 (Ahfleigyre) Orange-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 2751 (Blume) Green-Lantern of Sector 3545 (Barin) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3545 (Kretch) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 0003 (Bedovian) =Grey-Knights= Supreme Grand-Master Kaldor Draigo Kar'Voth Grand-Master Guardian Garran Crowe U'Zuhl SkullTaker Grand-Master Guardian Arvann Stern M'Kachen The Slayer of Destinies (Ix'thar'ganix) Lurgon Grand-Master Guardian Anval Thawn Ku'Gath PlagueFather N'Kari Kor'agar'and Grand-Master Sylas Kalthorn Daemon-Prince Ka'laedzar Grand-Master Orias Daemon-Prince Herperitus Grand-Master Vorth Mordrak Huron Blackheart/The Tyrant of Badab (Lufgt Huron) The Corpse-Master (Garreon) The Alchemancer (Armenneus Valthex) The Soul-Collector (Demongo) Brother-Captain Ramstorn Fane Bloodwulf Brother-Captain Neodan Butcher of Xor Brother-Captain Ignatius Daemon-Prince Ustaroth BroodWomb Nurglesque Daemon-Prince of Charnis =Primarchs= The Angel (Sanguinius Aynegheilous) The Warmaster of Chaos (Horus Lupercal) Ka'Bandha Kyriss the Perverse The Wolf-King (Leman Russ) Magnus the Red (Magnus Rhuaboire) The Blade of Unity (Roboute Guilliman) The Chosen Urizen (Lorgar Aurelian) The Adamant-Gorgon (Ferrus Manus) The Luminous Phoenician (Fulgrim Pyrfikhaire) The Lion-Knight (Lion El'Jonson) The Skull-Lord (Angron Thal'kyr) The Vigilant-Sentinel (Rogal Dorn) The Iron-Breaker (Perturabo Pheyrraisehn) The Blazing-Hammer (Vulkan Mahlyephiraene) The Night-Haunter (Konrad Curze) The Raven-Lord (Corvus Corax) The Last Primarch (Alpharius Ghymeinyi) The Supreme-Khan (Jaghatai Khan) The Threefold-Serpent (Omegon Ghymeinyi) Nathaniel Garro The Death-Lord (Mortarion Plaigohyue) Typhus the Traveller (Calas Typhus) Garviel Loken Abaddon the Despoiler (Ezekyle Abaddon) Azrael Lion'El Bile Saul Tarvitz Fulgrim Bile Barabas Dantioch Perturabo Bile Kor'sarro Khan Jaghatai Bile Logan Grimnar Leman Bile Pedro Kantor Rogal Bile Fel Zharost Konrad Bile Cervan Dante Sanguinius Bile Skarbrand the Exiled-One Macer Varren Angron Bile Marneus Calgar Roboute Bile M'kar the Reborn (Maloq Kartho) Meric Voyen Mortarion Bile Necrosius the Undying/The Hand of Nurgle Atharva Magnus Bile Tarik Torgaddon Horus Bile I Tormadeggon Vulkan He'stan Vulkan Bile Kayvaan Shrike Corvus Bile =Space-Marines= Bjorn the Fell-Handed (Bjorn FellHand) Arvax the Arch-Slaughterer Lysimachus Cestus Zadkiel Eyarik BornOfFire Khayon the Black (Iskandar Khayon) Menes Kalliston Khârn the Betrayer Sanguinary High-Priest Numitor Kossolax the ForeSworn BloodThirster of the ForeSworn Iron-Father Kardan Stronos Varlag the Butcher